Shopping List
Hogwarts students get a supply list each year before first term starts in September; for first years this comes along with their Hogwarts acceptance letters, and for incoming sixth years with their O.W.L. results. The supply list tells them what equipment they will need for that year; it includes books, robes and other equipment. The different books and equipment are chosen by the teachers of each subject, so normally if the school has a new teacher, the books required for that subject will change as well. Not everyone in a particular year will need the same supplies, as students don't take the same subjects. This will especially differ during the sixth year, as some students will not have passed their O.W.L.s, or will be preparing to pursue a specific career. If a student doesn't have sufficient funds for some adequate reason, Hogwarts will supply a small amount to buy their supplies, although some things will have to be bought second-hand. Muggle-born wizards and witches can exchange their Muggle money for Wizarding money at Gringotts Wizarding Bank to pay for their supplies. All of the necessary Hogwarts' supplies can be bought in Diagon Alley. Supplies list First year First-year students will require: *Uniform **Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) **One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear **One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) **One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) **Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times. *Books **''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)'' by Miranda Goshawk **''A History of Magic'' by Bathilda Bagshot **''Magical Theory'' by Adalbert Waffling **''A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch **''One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi'' by Phyllida Spore **''Magical Drafts and Potions'' by Arsenius Jigger **''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' by Newt Scamander **''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' by Quentin Trimble *Other Equipment **1 Wand **1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) **1 set of glass or crystal phials **1 telescope **1 set of brass scales **Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. *PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. Second year Second year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Break with a Banshee'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Gadding with Ghouls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Holidays with Hags'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Travels with Trolls'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Voyages with Vampires'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Wanderings with Werewolves'' by Gilderoy Lockhart *''Year with the Yeti'' by Gilderoy Lockhart Third year Third year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 3)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Unfogging the Future'' by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination) *''Intermediate Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''The Monster Book of Monsters'' (if attending Care of Magical Creatures) *''Numerology and Grammatica'' (if attending Arithmancy) *''Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies) *Spellman's Syllabary'' (if attending Study of Ancient Runes) *''The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger'' Fourth year Fourth year students will require: *Dress Robes (only for special occasions that will occur through the year) *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'' Fifth year Fifth year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Defensive Magical Theory'' by Wilbert Slinkhard Sixth year Sixth year students will require: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)'' by Miranda Goshawk *''Advanced Potion-Making'' by Libatius Borage *''Confronting the Faceless'' *''A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration'' by Emeric Switch *''Advanced Rune Translation'' *''Flesh-Eating Trees of the World'' Seventh year Seventh year students will require: Course Books: *''The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)'' by Miranda Goshawk *Quiddich Through The Ages *The Rise and Fall Of Dark Arts *Winograwd's Wondrous Water Plants *Goshwack's Guide To Herbology *Basics Flying On The Fireblot *Magical Statem Et Planete *Hogwarts:A History Others: A Fireblot Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' Notes and references Category:Documents Category:Hogwarts